russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 unveiled for upcoming shows for 2017
November 26, 2016 IBC-13, led by Jose Avellana as a chairman, unveil the upcoming shows for 2017 during its star-studded Christmas Trade Launch at the Bonifacio Global City Open Field in The Fort, Taguig City on Friday, November 25. Some tearjerkers night after night, some fantaserye remain undisputed and the weekend comedy for laughter. Some variety shows everyday and sports shows on weekends. The network continue to effort in privatization, traditional television programming and the counter-programming strategy continue to compete head on with the teleseryes and entertainment shows of the two top networks, IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante considered as IBC-13 is doing good to dominate with other TV stations and unveil their new shows for 2017. Traditional drama and fantasy will remain part of IBC-13’s entertainment programming alongside variety shows, traditional game shows and reality programs. Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador, Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz, Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga Asia's Pop Princess and the Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador is back on primetime via fantasy series Magic Kamison. In this fantaserye, Janella playing the role of Chucha, an 18-year old high school girl who transform into Magic Kamison, a magical crime-fighting fairy girl in order save the world and gain the sparkle-magic power against the forces of evil and nemesis, and fighting their enemies, witches and villain. She is the third fantaserye for Janella after Janella in Wonderland and Janella: A Teen Princess. Janella remained as the Fantaserye Princess as she reunited with her love team partner Marlo Mortel, along with Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Teejay Marquez. The popular loveteam of The Mall Princess and STMS premier talent Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz are set to topbill the romantic kilig-serye To Love Again. Bida Best 2016 first runner-up Jhazmyne Tobias got a lead role in the high school teleserye based on the 80's soap opera Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, together with the action star Cesar Montano, Cara Eriguel, Tom Taus, Rizza Diaz and Martin Escudero. After Mars Ravelo's Roberta, The Wonder Child Carleen Sky Aclan is set to topbill the much-awaited kiddie tawaserye Eh, Kasi Bata!; while Jana Agoncillo topbill the fantasy drama My Little Anghel. The network unveil the Philippine adaptptation of two hit Koreanovelas. Action Prince AJ Muhlach returns on primetime with the actionserye remake of 2011 Korean drama City Hunter. The hottest loveteam Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga are set to star in the local adaptation of Korean drama Baby Faced Beauty. Aside from the soap opera and fantaserye genre, IBC-13 also proved that the concept of the Kapinoy Comedy remain undisputed, with our fresh and exciting new comedy sitcoms like Vic & Leen, featuring the romantic comedy tandem of Victor Anastacio and Valeen Montenegro; and Iskool Bukol, the school-oriented sitcom of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services and inspired by the longest-running sitcom Iskul Bukol that will be turned into a high school teen comedy featuring today's hottest female teen stars: the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and introducing Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano. New talent search shows are also expected. Julia Barretto will join DJ Tom Taus in the second season of Dancing with the Stars, along with the judges are Rodjun Cruz, Regine Tolentino and Spencer Reyes of Streetboys. It unravel the high school student paired with a professional dancer. Each classmates performs predetermined dances and competes against the others for judges' points and audience votes. The two classmates are receiving the lowest combined total of judges' points and audience votes is eliminated each week until only the champion dance pair remains. IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services will also unveil the second season of the nationwide reality talent search Bida Best 2017. Generate a revenue to a hundred million pesos a year mostly from the major block — there's also have Steve O’Neal Productions that promotes the concerts of oldies but goodies and Secarats Talent Management Services promote the concerts, mall shows and events that will showcase our singing, dancing and modeling. With ABS-CBN and GMA leading the ratings, IBC president and chief executive officer Boots Anson-Roa believe that the sequestered network still holds the third spot among major TV networks in the Philippines. IBC-13 is strengthing feel-good in sports (NBA and PBA), drama and entertainment, news and public service programs, and targeting massive and younger audiences. With the slogan and tagline Pinoy Ang Dating, the station airs the PBA for the doubleheader weekend (Saturday and Sunday from 3 to 7:15 p.m. simulcast on TV5), and news and public service programs, while their primetime feel-good entertainment fare airing the popular and top-rating game shows like Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Monday to Friday, 5:30 to 6:30 p.m.), The Million Peso Money Drop (Sundays, 7 to 8 p.m.) and the Viva-produced reality singing talent search show Born to be a Superstar (Sundays, 8 to 9 p.m.); Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Saturdays, 8:30 p.m.) continued to remain the top weekend primetime anthology on Philippine TV for the romantic love stories; Dingdong n' Lani (Sundays, 9 to 10 p.m.) continue to perform as the musical variety show; and the station-produced comedy programs are Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturdays, 7:45 p.m.) and T.O.D.A.S. (Saturday, 9:30 p.m.) remaining the top of the ratings game. The Viva Tagalog movies airing on weekend primetime: Viva Box Office (VBO) (Saturdays, 10:30 p.m. to 12:30 a.m.) and Sunday Sinemaks (Sundays, 10:30 to 12:30 a.m.). Like the news department of PTV-4, IBC-13's longest-running and undisputed number one primetime news program Express Balita and the late-night news program News Team 13 continue to favor the President in criticisms with an abysmal newscasting minutiae: live reports, phone patches and virtual broadcast design/graphic. Behind the news delivery and social media reach in viewership. As they dominate entertainment fare in the entertainment industry. We have a very good news department. Our news and public service are award-winning. Our drama and entertainment are the brightest superstars. Our sports in basketball for male viewers, Boots said. 'TV Shop Philippines' Products on TV *Polarye HD Sunglasses *Pest Reject Pro *Clear View Cam *Stonedine *Wondermax Nutritional Extractor *Slim Abs *Hollywood Pants *Miracle Slimming Camisole *Nativity Cross *Tutty Fruity Soft Serve Machine *Jumpstart Soup Mate *Rock Gym *Dermawand *Harry Blackstone Knives *Genie Hour Glass *Kitchen Thongs *Smoothie Maker *Life Juicer *Click & Care Pain Relief *JetFryer *Copper Chef Pan *MicromaX 3 Microwave Cookware Deluxe Set *Funyaki *Total Painter *Twist-A-Saw *Nutri Infusion *Lizz Instant Wrinkle Remover *Vegitrim *Roto Razer Saw *Renumax *Perfect Pearl *California Curls *Twist And Shape *Bodypod 21 *Star Shower Motion *Aquabeats *Comfortisse Posture *Airmax Pillow *9 Minute Marinator *Spin Spa (683-3311) *Color Doctor (683-3311) *Ear Wizard (683-3311) *Restore 4 *Spin Scrubber *EverBrite *Instashape Toning & Sculpting Slimming Shapewear *Gymform Six Pack (683-3311) *Renovator Paint Runner Pro *Chef-O-Matic *Climb Cart (683-3311) *'Behind TV Shop Philippines': *Brendan McCarthy - The Creative One, TV Shop Philippines (we accept all major credit cards, checks and COD (cash-on-delivery). Don't miss out on its limited time offer before it goes) *TV Shop Philippines is the Number 1 TV, Online & Mobile Shopping Company in the Philippines. 'Shop TV' Hosts *Andrei Felix *Gabbi Garcia *Hessa Gonzales *Jane Oineza *Jazmin Reyes *JC Tejano *K.A. Antonio *Robi Domingo Products on TV *Gym Form Ab Generator (Andrei and K.A.) *Kloken Moving Mop Floor Cleaner (Jaz and Hessa) *One Drop Fryer (Andrei and Jaz) *Storm Hybird Gas Stove (Jaz and Hessa) *Magic Wrench (Andrei and Jane) *Chefline High Quality Fry Pan (Jaz and Hessa) *9 Minute Marinator (Hessa and Andrei) *Vestel Mix & Go Blender (Robi and Hessa) *All Mom Drying Rack Clothes (Jaz and Hessa) *Twist and Shape (Gabbi and Robi) *Polaryte Sunglasses (Jane and JC) *Koii Home Electric Treadmill (Gabbi and Andrei) (in HD) *Handy Chef (Andrei and Hessa) (in HD) *Kissen All In One Blender (Hessa and Jaz) (in HD) *Aero Knife (K.A. and JC) (in HD) *Finn Esker Luggage (Hessa and Jaz) (in HD) *Paint Zoom (Andrei and Gabbi) (in HD) *Straight N' Go Hair Straightener (Jaz and K.A.) (in HD) *CTA Shimono Wok (Andrei and Jaz) (in HD) *Rubbermaid Glass Food Storage Containers (Andrei and Gabbi) (in HD) *Restore 4 (Robi and Jane) (in HD) *Renovator (Andrei and JC) (in HD) *Victoria Royal Facial Care (Hessa and Jaz) (in HD) *BackBridge Back Pain Relief (Gabbi and Andrei) (in HD) *Cuc 110 Gauz Mask (Hessa and Jaz) (in HD) *Vitarid-R (Jane and Andrei) (in HD